


I Fell Into Fantasy

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Davey have finally become lovers. What does that mean for the tour, the band and especially, Adam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 5585  
> Published: 11/19/2006 Updated: 11/23/2006

It had finally happened. After years of deep friendship, creative collaboration and mutual admiration, Davey and Jade had become lovers. All the platonic hugging, cuddling and chaste kissing had continued one night until it became something else entirely. Something neither of them could get enough of, and the more of it they got, the more their hearts opened to one another. This new dimension to their relationship, coupled with the industry success of _Decemberground_ , made them both very content. Their only regret was that they hadn’t become lovers sooner.

Now they were touring and they faced the challenge of being discreet while living in close quarters with their bandmates and crew. Everyone had guessed that Davey and Jade had finally become lovers and were hardly surprised. You don’t spend months cooped up with another attractive man, doing the intensely emotional work of songwriting, without something happening. Not if your were Davey and Jade, anyway.

Still everyone understood that touring made them visible to many new faces and curious eyes. They wanted the focus to remain on their music, not, “Oh, did you know Davey and Jade really are fucking each other?”

Jade was feeling paranoid as they prepared for another interview. Why was the focus lately on their sexuality and relationship? Davey reminded him it was nothing new. There had been rumors ever since Jade joined AFI. But Jade insisted that the interest had been piqued by the internet message boards, fan "communities” and “fan fiction” websites.

“And before that, there were gossip-mongers and unscrupulous journalists. Relax, Jade. In a way, all the rumors make a good cover. We’re hidden in plain sight.” Davey squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

Jade shook his head. “I’ll never understand your logic.” Davey tossed back his head and laughed, “Ha!, Good!”

However, during the interview, Davey was taken aback by the reporter’s boldness. When asked if it bothered him that their fans were fantasizing about Jade giving him a relaxing blowjob after the concert, he panicked. Was the question purely rhetorical - or had they been seen?

**************************************************************************************

During a show in North Carolina, some jackass had thought it funny to throw a shoe directly at Davey’s balls, causing him considerable pain. He did a good job of concealing it during the show, but afterward the pain got worse, not better. Jade insisted they check it out before going back to the bus, in case Davey needed first-aid.

Jade led him back to an isolated niche cluttered with amps and miscellaneous musical equipment. He quickly undid Davey’s white suspenders and fitted black pants and peeled them down below his sweaty thighs.

“JADE! What the hell are you doing?!” Davey glanced wildly about. Jade put his hands on Davey’s shoulders and pushed him down to sit on an amplifier. Davey grimaced as his sore scrotum came into contact with the hard suface. “Mm, sorry, sorry.” Jade mumbled as he dropped to his knees and pulled the tight pants down to Davey’s ankles.

He gently parted Davey’s pale, muscular thighs and examined his crotch with his eyes. “Looks a little swollen,” glancing up at Davey’s face.

“Ohhh,” was all Davey could say and blinked. Jade’s breath was a cool breeze on his thighs as he studied Davey’s balls. It made his cock twitch and harden a little. The humid southern heat, the ebb and flow of performance adrenaline, and Jade between his knees was making him woozy.

Davey reached out and placed his hands on Jade‘s shoulders to steady himself on the edge of the amp, trying to make as little contact with it as possible. He moved them up to cup the back of Jade’s head. His hair was damp with perspiration.

Davey didn’t know what he was doing as his hands pulled Jade’s face deeper into his crotch. He was quite hard and there was only one thing Jade could do. He opened his lips and mouthed his way down Davey’s erection.

He was afraid of hurting him further but Davey’s hands were insistent that this was what he wanted. Jade closed his eyes as he’d seen Davey do just then, shutting out their uncomfortable surroundings. He knew time was of the essence so he focused on what might get Davey off the fastest. He ran his tongue around and around the head of his cock, flattened his tongue and slid it back and forth along the bottom of the shaft and nodded while sucking so hard it hollowed out his cheeks. He had Davey moaning and digging his fingers into his shoulders within minutes.

Davey raised a fist to his mouth and bit hard on his knuckles, trying to mute his cry when he climaxed. Jade swallowed his cum and held him gently in his mouth until he softened. Davey slumped forward and rested his head on top of Jade’s for a moment, breathing heavily. Jade released him and lifted his face up and their mouths met in a lazy, slack kiss.

“Are you okay? I hope that didn’t hurt...” Jade asked, his voice full of concern.

Davey looked down into those big, soft brown eyes he loved so much. “Jade, I’m feeling no pain, as they say.” He gave him a quick, light kiss then reached down and grabbed his pants waist, pulling them up as they stood. He clasped Jade’s narrow waist, pulling him close. “Thank you,” he whispered. Jade smiled at him and took his hand. They made their way towards the bus, Davey’s suspenders flapping loosely against his hips.

*************************************************************************************

“DAVE!” Jade hissed under his breath, trying to get his attention back on the interview question.

“Oh! Well…no!” Jade stared at him as he fumbled for an answer.

“I mean, WHO CARES!?” Davey spluttered. Jade rolled his eyes and mentally chided him, “Real smooth, Havok, - NOT!”

Jade was in a bad humor for the remainder of the interview and made some rather harsh comments about the slashfic fans. Davey quickly recovered his usual poise. His natural tendency to defend the underdog prompted him to counter Jade’s criticisms with tolerance.

At one point, Jade stopped the interview and asked point blank where the discussion was headed. From there on, Jade would only talk about the band, their music and creative process.

Afterward, they walked to Jade’s rental car but Davey stopped with his hand on the closed door handle. “Maybe I should get a cab.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jade’s nerves were frayed from the interview.

Davey looked at him in complete innocence. “Maybe we shouldn’t be seen in the same car together.”  
Jade saw the crinkles start to appear around Davey’s eyes and knew he was teasing him.

“Get in the car, Daveee,” he said as he slid into the driver’s seat.

“If you insist, but you better stay on your side. I don’t want to start any rumors.” Davey pretended reluctance as he got in and buckled his seatbelt. Then he immediately reached over and began to massage Jade’s inner thigh in a highly stimulating manner.

Jade released a sigh. It wasn’t fair how Davey often used sex to win arguments. It wasn’t fair how much Jade liked it.

“That’s right, relax. Honestly, Jade, they will write whatever they want, no matter what we say. So just let it go.” Jade knew he was right, as usual, and followed his advice.

Sensing the improvement in Jade’s mood, Davey took his hand away from Jade’s lap and began to fiddle with the cd player. “Hey, don’t stop! Put your hand back!” Jade protested.

Davey turned towards him and studied his profile. He put out a slender finger and traced Jade’s razor-thin cheek-burn. He moved on to his full lips, slowly tracing each one.

“You’re going to pass a motel on the way back to the bus. Stop there.” It wasn’t a question. Davey gently probed the corner of Jade’s mouth with his pinky finger, being careful not to hurt him with the long nail, badly in need of a manicure, Davey noted with chagrin.

“But I think Smith said he wanted to get on the road as soon as we got back from the interview…” Jade weakly objected.

“Look! It’s up there, on the right! Pull in!” Davey was nearly bouncing with excitement.

“But, Dave...,” Jade felt guilty, thinking of how his brother wanted to keep them on schedule.

“What are they going to do ? Leave us? Ask for two volunteers from the audience to fill in for us? I don’t think so. Jade, I’m not waiting till we get to Boston, drive around lost for an hour, drag in luggage, check in and all that shit. I’ll end up raping you on the way there and everyone will be angry with me.”

Jade pulled into a parking space at the motel and cut the ignition. He turned to Davey and leaned over to kiss him. “No raping necessary. Let’s go. We don’t have much time.”

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4470>


	2. Chapter 2

As the tour continued, it became more difficult to resist temptation, spending so many hours so close. Both Davey and Jade felt it was important to maintain discretion around the band and crew. However, a horny Davey Havok is a bitchy Davey Havok. They began to take risks.

********************************************************************************

Adam often had to piss in the middle of the night due to his love of soda, water, beer, coffee, whatever - the man loved his liquids. One night, squeezing through the narrow space between bunks in the dark, he fell headlong over Davey, kneeling at the side of Jade’s bunk. Jade was splayed sideways across the bunk, half-sitting against the wall, long legs spread and dangling over the edge. Davey was between his legs, thoroughly engrossed in sucking him off and stroking himself when he was knocked sideways by Adam’s weight crashing down on him.

Unfortunately, at first contact, Davey’s teeth had bit down on Jade’s cock, causing him to scream out a curse and reflexively kick out. Adam’s feet had run into Davey before he fell on top of him, so Davey was kicked by both Adam and Jade. Both Davey and Adam were cursing and apologizing; Davey to Jade for biting him and Adam to them both for intruding. Jade was cursing just because he was in pain.

With all the racket, Smith and Hunter switched on the lights and began laughing at the sight. Jade was curled up naked in his bunk, clutching his genitals and gasping between curses. Davey, also naked, was filling the walkway, sprawled under Adam’s weight. He was rubbing his jaw with one hand where Jade had kicked him and shoving at Adam with the other, trying to dislodge him. Poor Adam tried to disentangle himself from Davey, whose fighting seemed to drag him back down on him, like quicksand.

Smith and Hunter laughed, hooted, pointed and held their aching sides until they both staggered back to their bunks. Adam finally got to his feet and ran into the tiny john.

When Adam slipped out of the bathroom he went to apologize to Davey and Jade. He found them both on Jade’s bunk, lying on their sides, Davey curled around Jade, hugging him from behind. Jade looked peaceful enough. The blanket was pulled up modestly to their shoulders.

“No problem, not your fault. Are you all right?” Davey spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb Jade. Adam assured him he was.

“G’night, Addy,” Davey yawned as he nuzzled his prominent chin into the hollow of Jade’s neck, closing his eyes.

“’Night, Dave,” Adam replied and carefully made his way back to his bunk in the dark.

 

**************************************************************************************

Adam climbed into his bunk, Davey’s empty one below him. He remembered Davey’s voice when he’d told him goodnight. “Addy.” No one called him that, except his sisters. He loved Davey, he was the little brother he never had. They were the same age but Adam always felt older, partly because Davey was so physically small, and partly because there was something about him that needed protecting.

Even when Davey had his aggressive, hardcore-punk persona, Adam knew the vulnerability was there. Over time, Davey softened (especially after Jade joined the band) and became more himself. Every year, his femininity came more to the fore, until lately Adam had begun to tease him about having ambitions to be a drag queen. As usual, Davey felt no need to explain himself. You accepted him or you didn’t. Adam always did.

Adam closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep but something was bothering him. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Davey had felt like beneath him, pushing at his chest and shoulders, struggling against him. Adam was always surprised when reminded of Davey’s strength, despite his small physique and womanly ways.

Adam remembered how their legs had tangled and then broke free. Davey’s long fringe had whipped across Adam’s face as he’d tossed his head in the struggle. And there was the matter of Davey’s nakedness against his, separated only by Adam’s thin boxers…Davey’s semi-erection trapped between them…the down of his pubic hair tickling Adam’s abdomen…the rapid thudding of Davey’s heart against his own chest…Jade’s scent on his breath…the skin of his toned arms and muscular legs so smooth and soft, like a woman’s. With consternation, Adam realized he had become very aroused just remembering these sensations. Little did he know, a seed had been planted.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4470>


	3. Chapter 3

Adam had become sensitized to Davey as a sexual being. He’d always enjoyed his physical affection but had never perceived it as sexual. Now he made himself consciously relax when Davey came near him. He couldn’t help noticing when Jade and Davey stole kisses or rubbed each other on the ass. The sounds that came from their bunks in the middle of the night now woke him, when before he’d slept through them. He didn’t want to, but he strained his ears to hear more, listening in particular for Davey’s voice.

Davey began to notice Adam noticing. He found it amusing at first, then he thought it was touching. It was obviously something Adam was doing against his will. During last night’s concert, a fan had thrown white roses onto the stage. Davey had held them to his nose and mouth a long time then turned around and jumped up onto the drum kit riser. He laid the flowers down on Adam’s drum, gave him a dazzling smile and sprung off. Davey didn’t notice when Adam hastily pulled the blossom off one and crushed the petals in his pocket for safe-keeping.

Later that night, Davey and Jade were in their private hotel room, basking in the afterglow of their concert and lovemaking,  
“Jade…,” Davey thought this was a good time to explain why he’d given the roses to Adam. “Have you noticed how Adam has begun to watch us when we’re being sexy?”

“Yeah, guess so. Maybe falling over you that night on the bus traumatized him - in a good way,” Jade snorted.

“Exactly. It makes him uncomfortable, ‘though I think it’s cute. Anyway, that’s why I gave him those flowers tonight.”

“That was very thoughtful. And I’m sure a certain group of fans went crazy over it. You’ll have to make up for it next show, or the Javey fangirls will begin committing suicide.”

“Okay, no problem,” Davey gave him a light kiss on his chest, where he was resting his head, listening to the steady beat of Jade’s heart.

“Dave…,” Jade traced a tattoo down Davey’s arm with his long index finger. “Do you think Adam’s sexy?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Are you attracted to him?”

“No. Just you, Puget.”

“But if something happened so you were with him, you wouldn’t really mind…would you?”

“Jade, you’re scaring me! He’s like my brother!”

“Why don’t I think that would matter?,” Jade cracked up at the blood rushing to Davey’s face.

“Oh, fuck you!”

Jade’s quick reflexes caught Davey’s wrist as his hand came flying at him, prepared to strike. He held it tightly in mid-air and leaned into Davey’s face. “Go ahead. Fuck me,” he leered.

The adrenaline rush passed and Davey’s body went limp. “You mean, again. I‘m too tired. You really do have ADHD.” Davey sounded whiney and he cringed at his own voice.

“Lazy ass,” Jade challenged.

“Hyperactive elf in desperate need of Ritalin,” Davey countered.

“Your mouth never gets tired,” Jade observed sarcastically.

“I don’t hear you. I am asleep, “ Davey stated decisively, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jade let it rest for a minute. Then in a sly voice, he asked “Did you know we get this room again tomorrow night?”

Davey shot up in bed, eyes and mouth wide. “We do?! Our own room two nights in a row? Are you sure??”

Jade smirked at him. “I made Smith promise on threat of involuntary sobriety.”

“Oooo, you’re mean. And I love you that way.” Davey sank back down beside him, smiling.

A small pout formed on his lips. “Wish I’d brought toys then…”

“We can play other games…” Jade was caressing Davey’s hip.

“Like…?” Davey’s eyes were closed but his interest was obvious.

“Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner,” Jade suggested, matter-of-factly.

“I don’t know that one…?” Davey was uncertain.

“I’m making it up. You’ll like it. I promise.” He felt Davey’s cock twitch against his thigh. Jade slid his hand down to it and lightly brushed it up and down with his fingertips.

“I repeat, I’m tired, Jade.”

“What if I do all the work? I’ll be quick, then you can sleep. All you have to do is come. Can you do that for me, Sexy?” Jade whispered into his ear, then placed his full lips over Davey’s before he could protest. His tongue parted Davey’s lips and perfect teeth, while his finger circled a nipple. Davey moaned and wound his arms around Jade’s slender torso.

Jade had his answer.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4470>


	4. Chapter 4

Davey and Jade slept in late, showered again, made phone calls to their families and texted friends. They took a cab to an interesting part of town where they ate, shopped and ate again. They were both rejuvenated by evening.

“Shall we check out some clubs later?” Davey suggested as he collapsed on the sofa and kicked off his shoes. Jade’s silence made him glance around.

Davey jumped when he saw Jade standing right behind the sofa. He looked pissed.  
“Jade, what’s wrong?” Davey was concerned and perplexed.

His shoulders were gripped and pulled roughly against the back of the sofa. “Be still,” Jade growled at him.

Davey remembered Jade’s promise of a game tonight and decided to play along. “Yes, sir.” Davey folded his hands primly in his lap and waited for Jade’s next move. He gasped as the world disappeared behind a thick swatch of pink and black, pulled across his eyes and now tightly tied at the back of his head. He felt Jade’s fingers perform the habitual fringe-scissor but in reverse, as he lifted and brought forward Davey’s long fringe, freeing it from the blindfold, letting it fall along the side of his face.

“Stand up and undress.” Jade quietly commanded. Davey did as he was told, trying to suppress a nervous giggle.

“Kneel.” He did and heard the sound of Jade’s jeans being unsnapped and the zipper being worked down.  
Without further warning, he felt the soft, rounded head of Jade’s cock passing over his lips. His tongue darted out and its tip caught Jade’s slit. He heard Jade gasp and he smiled inwardly. On the next swipe, he drew it into his mouth.

Davey began to massage Jade’s calves as he stood before him, but was stopped by Jade’s reprimand. “Keep your hands on yourself.” Frustrated, he sighed and wrapped one hand around his own cock and the other circled a nipple. It felt strange to have this singular connection, cock-to-mouth only.

Jade slid his long fingers along Davey’s jawline, until he was cupping his head beneath the ears, his thumbs lightly caressing the stetched and plugged lobes. He steadied Davey’s head while he gently thrust into his mouth a few times, Davey’s lipring pulling along the underside of Jade’s length as he moved in and out.

“Now just suck me.” Davey closed his eyes and got lost in the feeling of having his mouth full. Before long, Jade stopped him and pulled out.

"Come with me." He reached down and helped Davey to his feet. He led him by the hand to the oversized sofa and laid down, pulling Davey down on top of him.

Davey lifted himself and reached down to arrange their erections for maximum comfort and pleasure. He rolled his hips so their cocks nestled beside one another between their thighs. Then they lay belly to belly, soft pad sinking into hollow. It felt wonderful to have their genitals tucked tightly together. The slightest movement produced a lovely friction.

Davey locked his ankles with Jade’s, immobilizing their bodies from the hips down, pressed hard together. It was impossible to move much in that position, but that was compensated by the tight embrace. Jade always thought it was an odd position but Davey really liked it, since it created as much skin-on-skin contact as possible.

Jade stroked and rubbed Davey’s broad back, shoulders and buttocks. He rocked his hips up against Davey’s while cupping and separating his ass cheeks, making Davey moan against Jade‘s neck, which he was kissing up and down it‘s length. As good as it all felt, Davey couldn’t reach Jade’s mouth easily, being inches shorter.

He reluctantly unlocked their ankles and parted his thighs to free their cocks so he could move up level with Jade’s lips. He traced Jade’s lips with the tip of his tongue before sliding it between them, where it was met by Jade’s, on its’ way into Davey’s mouth. Jade slid his hands into Davey’s hair and pressed his head down, so he couldn’t pull away from the kiss. He tested the blindfold to be sure it was still tight.

Davey’s ass was even closer since he’d moved up Jade’s body. Jade could easily reach his entrance and push at the pucker with a fingertip. That made Davey moan more. He pressed the flat of his other hand against the small of Davey’s back.

“I want you inside me,” Davey whispered as he kissed at the juncture of Jade’s jaw and ear. Jade took a deep breath and wondered if he had the nerve and timing to follow through with his plan. After considering his boldness for a moment, Jade let out his breath and reassured himself. ‘Yeah, I do.’

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4470>


	5. Chapter 5

"I want you inside me,” Davey whispered.

Jade helped Davey lift off him and get positioned on the couch on his knees, resting his head on his folded arms on the couch’s back.

“It’s quite disconcerting not to be able to see…” Davey didn’t mean to complain. Jade simply replied, “Good,” and checked the blindfold one last time. “Don’t cheat,” he warned.

Jade looked at the clock: 8:30pm. The timing was perfect. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement but, thankfully, heard nothing. He turned his head to see Adam standing just inside the door. His blue eyes were wide with shock - and awe.

Jade had told Adam he was planning a surprise for Davey that evening and he wanted Adam to be a part of it. He instructed him to come to their hotel room at exactly 8:30 - the door would be unlocked. He must enter silently and remain silent, no matter what he saw or heard. Jade explained that Davey would be blindfolded and any sound would give away the surprise.

Adam was dumbfounded by what he saw: a beautifully tattooed, naked Davey kneeling on the couch with his backside presented to Jade, who stood behind him between his open legs. His hands held Davey’s hips while his erection nuzzled under his scrotum.

Jade locked eyes with Adam and placed his index finger across his lips, emphasizing that Adam make not a sound. Davey was making little noises of impatience and moving his ass ever so slightly, rubbing on Jade’s hard length.

“When are you going to fuck me?” Davey’s voice was sweet and suggestive.

Jade got the lube from the end table and squeezed some into his hand. He spread it on his cock and stroked himself twice to properly distribute it. He got a little more and dipped two fingers into the mound of goo.  
He placed those two fingers right at the entrance to Davey’s tunnel of love (Jade had laughed hysterically the first time Davey referred to it by that name.) He reached around to the front of Davey’s crotch and wrapped his hand around Davey’s erection. He gave him a stroke or two, then on three, Jade pushed his very long fingers into Davey’s hole. Davey threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Adam thought he would come when he heard Davey’s voice. But he didn’t, not yet. He watched as Jade removed his thrusting fingers and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and begin to guide it into Davey, who dropped his head and gave a low growl. Adam had seen some good porn in his life but nothing as good as what was happening twelve feet in front of him. Jade’s movements were shallow and slow.

“Dave, remember we’re playing a game - _Guess Who’s Coming to Dinner_. Who am I?”

‘Fuck, he expects me to think like this?!’ Davey knew he’d agreed so he played along. “Give me a hint. Describe yourself.”

“I’m tall, dark and handsome…”

“That narrows it down - NOT,” Davey complained.

“Let me finish! My eyes are a startling blue” - Jade was staring at Adam - “and my large nose is crooked in a very masculine way. My mouth is large and sensuous.” Jade grinned at Adam.

“I’m getting a picture, sort of… Oh, what do you do for a living?” Davey thought this might be the missing piece.

“I am the drummer for the world’s greatest alternative rock band!” Jade proclaimed proudly.

Davey was nearly giggling. “Jade Puget, you _are_ dirty!”

“I am not Jade Puget!”

“No, you’re _Adam Carson_!” Davey laughed, a strange sensation when you have a dick up your ass.

“Okay, so you’re Addy. What’s for dinner?” Davey was horny as hell and wanted to stop playing around.

“You,” Jade sighed as he built up his thrusts into Davey. “Mmmmmm,” Davey pushed back against Jade.

Breathily, Jade asked, “So do you like being fucked by Adam?”

“Oh yes, sooo much!”

Jade glanced over at Adam, seeing he’d given into temptation and was masturbating while he watched Jade, pretending to be him, fuck Davey.

“Let me pull out for a minute. I don’t wanna come yet.” Davey groaned in frustration.

Jade stepped away from Davey and grabbed Adam’s hand. He pulled him insistently to stand where he himself had just been - behind Davey’s slicked ass. Jade’s eyes warned Adam to be quiet. He pulled Adam’s pants down to his ankles, then he stood and pressed himself against Adam’s back. He wrapped a hand around the base of Adam’s erect cock and began to guide him between Davey’s ass-cheeks, stopping when the tip was just touching the entrance.

Jade’s other hand opened Davey’s cheeks wider . “Open wide for me, Dave.” Davey moved his knees further apart, nearly quivering with excitement, feeling Jade spread him.

All of a sudden, Jade shoved his body against Adam’s, effectively pushing his penis inside Davey.  
“HOLY FUCK!” Adam exclaimed.

Davey nearly leapt over the couch. “JADE!” he shouted. He whipped off the blindfold and twisted his head, staring in alarm behind him. “ADAM?!” Davey’s voice was about an octave higher than usual.

“Dave, relax and let him do you. He’ll still respect you in the morning, won’t you, Adam?” Jade spoke nonchalantly.

“Oh, yeah,” was all Adam could manage as he began to follow his instinct to thrust inside the tight heat, unlike anything he’d felt before.

Adam’s movement was causing Davey’s brain to shut down. He closed his eyes and let his body do the talking. “Oh…you’re so big. Harder, please, Addy, harder…”

By chance, Adam contacted Davey’s prostate and made him cry out in pleasure. “You found his sweet spot. Keep hitting it,” Jade instructed Adam, still pressed against his back. Jade’s erection was sliding between Adam’s thighs as Adam thrust in and out of Davey. Jade reached his hands around and squeezed Davey’s ass-cheeks. Davey recognized the feel of his lover’s hands and wondered exactly what was going on behind him.

Jade felt the dampness of Adam’s tshirt against his chest. “You’ve worked up a sweat. Let’s take this off,” as he yanked the clothing up over Adam’s head and tossed it to the floor. He was sorely tempted to play with Adam’s nipples but wanted to keep the focus on Davey, so he resisted doing more than passing his hands over Adam’s muscled chest and abdomen once.

Adam’s rhythm was perfect, Jade noted with some resentment. “Fucking drummers.” A bead of sweat trickled down between Adam’s shoulder-blades and Jade suppressed the urge to lick it up before it ran between their bodies. Adam smelled so…manly.

“I’m close, Jade. What…?” Adam’s voice was strangled by lust.  
“Pull out and come all over his ass.”

Adam had been gripping Davey’s waist for balance. Davey felt the fingers digging into him as Adam anchored himself for his final thrusts. The couch rocked back a little with the force of it and Davey hung on for dear life.

Suddenly, he was empty. He heard guttural sounds coming from Adam as hot, thick cum splashed onto his buttocks. Davey’s cock convulsed, desperate for release.

Jade pulled Adam away from Davey and pushed him to sit down on the couch, next to where Davey knelt. Adam sat there with his jeans still around his ankles and his now flaccid penis in his lap. He was dazed and out of breath. He looked at Davy next to him and was dismayed by the tortured look on his face. His cock was pulsing and rigid against his stomach. Jade was crashing into him now, rocking his entire body.

When Adam heard Davey whimper, he decided to help him, whether Jade minded or not. After all, Jade was doing nothing but pursuing his own release, punishing Davey for the “so big” comment. If Davey moved his own hand to stroke himself, he’d lose his balance against Jade’s pounding.

Adam spotted the lube on the table. He grabbed it and squirt some into the palm of his hand. He reached up and wrapped it around Davey’s engorged cock, the large, strong hand enclosing it.

Davey gasped and opened his eyes to look at Adam with an expression of pure gratitude. Adam gave him a lop-sided grin in return and began pulling on Davey’s dick, now nearly dripping pre-cum. In a moment, Davey was pumping Adam’s fist in unison with Jade’s thrusts.

Davey clawed at the couch as he threw his head back and screamed, “Yesyesyes, oh fuck, yes!” As his orgasm moved through him, his inner muscles clenched around Jade and brought him over the edge, too. Davey felt Jade’s cum filling him as he exploded in Adam’s hand and shot cum all over the expensive hotel sofa.

All three men collapsed on the couch in an awkward heap. Davey ended up with his head against Adam’s chest. Adam lifted Davey’s face and kissed his mouth, feeling his lips break into a smile. Jade squeezed behind Davey and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his shoulders.

“I never would’ve thought a shy boy like you, Jade, could pull off a scene like this,” Adam commented.

“Ninja strategy, bro. Hella rad ninja strategy,” Jade smiled.

“Word.” Adam congratulated him on a job well done.

“That should take care of the sexual tension for the rest of the tour!” Davey sighed contently and snuggled deeper between his lover and his best friend.

The End

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=4470>


End file.
